El mundo gira y nos vamos quedando atras
by daniluchiz
Summary: no soy muy buena con los summary pero intentemoslo.... Harry ya esta trabajando pero siente que le falta algo ¿sera el amor, la amistad o que cosa le faltara a Harry? Averiguenlo ustedes mismo ...


Dedicado a :  
  
Chik Yahoo  
  
Gwen Lupin  
  
Anna la sacerdotisa  
  
a la sra. Delía ( jajajaja se lo merecía)  
  
Y a todas las que coperaron con este fic  
  
De verdad muchas GRACIAS!!!!  
  
Nota Autora: Esta historia la cuento en 3º persona ya que yo soy un personaje de esta.  
  
El mundo gira y nos vamos quedando atrás  
  
Una mañana calida, el sol brillaba, eran como las nueve de la mañana, cuando entra una elfina domestica de mediana estatura, media rellenita, de edad adulta ( por no decir vieja) y que tenía un acento gracioso, de nombre Delía , había entrado en una habitación y decía "Levántese, o va a llegar tarde al trabajo señor..." en eso un casi adulto alzo su mirada y se puso unos anteojos.... " Ya llego a trabar Delía" si Harry levántese que va a llegar tarde al ministerio de la magia. Delía era la empleada domestica de Harry, él vivía solo en una casa grande aproximadamente Harry ya tenía unos 23 años era un gran profesional y muy lindo!!!! ( se nota k me encanta cierto???) pero le faltaba algo.  
  
Al llegar al ministerio lo esperaba su compañero Dean Thomas, Harry hacía un tiempo que se estaba cuestionando mucho y cuestionaba todo lo que hacia y decía, " Que será de mi mejor amigo Ron??? hacía meses que no lo veía y eso le daba nostalgia al recordar los momentos felices, tristes, peligrosos etc... que habían pasado juntos.  
  
En la tarde se dirigía a almorzar a su casa y decidió pasar por la madriguera ya que Ron había heredado la casa (lamentablemente los padres de Ron habían muerto hace dos años :__:) y decidió pasarlo a ver. Al tocar la puerta sintió una gran emoción de volver a ver a su amigo, de pronto le abrió la puerta una mujer, de pelo negro, ojos achinados, de pronto Harry la vuelve a mirar y si era Cho Chang, pero no entendía que hacia en casa de Ron, después de saludarla y entrar a la casa y ve a Ron, Fred y una mujer que no conocía pero estaba tomada de la mano de Fred. Ron al verlo puso una cara de asombro y corrió a abrazar a su amigo, luego Harry saludo a Fred y el le presento a la mujer que lo acompañaba su nombre era Michelle ( la novia de Fred??? que raro nunca se le había visto una en sus 7 años en Hogwarts) bueno, también se entero de que Ron estaba de novio con Cho( que enredo no??), y todos recordaban las cosas que habían pasado en Hogwarts, cuanto lo echaban de menos. De pronto tocaron la puerta y era George que venía con Angelina (bueno esa pareja no era novedad alguna para Harry, ya que eran novios desde 6º curso, pero la duda para Harry era como Angelina lo soportaba tanto y como? eso solo se lo respondió Harry tiene que estar muy enamorada....amor.....amor lo que nunca he tenido..... por que nunca había pololeado... por que nunca había sentido amor profundo??.... tendré amor por alguien alguna vez....encontrare pareja o ya soy muy viejo???? esas eran las preguntas que vagaban en la mente de Harry mientras veía como se acercaba a él George con Angelina). Habían pasado aproximadamente unos 10 minutos desde que había llegado George y Harry ya se quería ir porque se sentía incomodo ya que todos allí tenían parejas y él era el único solito ( POBRECITO!!!!!).  
  
Al regresar a su casa Harry recordó aquellos momentos del 7º curso en donde se había enamorado de aquella niña de Gryffindor que él nunca le hablo y nunca le expreso lo que sentía por ella..... como se odiaba ahora por no haberle hablado, pero ya era inútil no podía regresar al pasado, Harry nunca se entero del nombre de aquella niña, que en el año de 7º curso le robaba el brillo de sus ojos, sus sueños ( en todos estaba ella), sus suspiros (cuando la veía).  
  
Flash Back  
  
Harry en 7º curso se había enamorado de una niña, nunca le hablo y por eso no supo su nombre ni ella tampoco el del aunque todos lo conocían, pero ella era diferente no lo veía como un héroe como los demás ella lo veía como un niño normal. Él estaba muy enamorado de aquella niña, pero era tan tímido que no se atrevió hablarle nunca.........  
  
Fin flash Back  
  
Harry llevo al día siguiente al ministerio cuando Dean Thomas le dice.- Harry te presento a la nueva persona que nos acompañara en nuestro trabajo de auror. De pronto Harry se da vuelta y la ve, era ella no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la vio, en eso ella se acerca y le da la mano y se presenta yo soy Daniluchiz Lupin hermana de Remus Lupin, Harry al oír esto quedo sorprendido e inmediatamente el pudo articular las palabras y le dijo yo soy.... yo soy Harry.....Harry Potter... Mucho gusto de conocerte Harry.- Daniluchiz Te puedo decir Dani .- dijo Harry Ok .- dijo Daniluchiz Remus ya encontró a su pareja que tanto buscaba??.- pregunto Harry Si te refieres a mi cuñada Galadriel, si la encontró (dijo esto con el ceño fruncido dijo eso) .- dijo Dani  
  
( A los tres meses después)  
  
Harry ya en su casa se preguntaba si ya era hora de hablarle todo lo que sentía por ella, pero decidió dejar pasar algún tiempo.............  
  
Estaba en eso cuando sonó su teléfono celular....  
  
Hola.-dijo Harry  
  
Harry, soy yo Ron es que te quería invitar.- dijo Ron  
  
A Ron eres tú, a que me quieres invitar???.- pregunto muy interesado Harry  
  
Es que con Hermione hemos decidido juntarnos como en los viejos tiempos, pero la diferencia es que cada uno va a ir con su pareja.-Ron  
  
A me parece genial.-dijo Harry con un tono de amargura ( ya que todavía no tenía una)  
  
En ese momento se le ocurrió llamar a Dani ( como él le decía) y preguntarle si quería salir a comer con él hoy a la noche  
  
La llamo a su casa pero en ese momento ella se encontraba donde su Remus ( su hermano) y le dejo un mensaje en su contestadota  
  
Dani soy Harry te quería invitar a cenar hoy a la noche llámame para confirmar  
  
Pero había algo que Harry ni se esperaba, alguien no iba a estar de acuerdo en que Dani saliera con Harry  
  
Pero quien sera????  
  
NOTA AUTORA: Espero que les guste ^__^ aunque se no tiene la mayor trama ..... -__- , dejen REVIEW GRACIAS.... BESOS DANILUCHIZ 


End file.
